sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Gone till November
| format = CD single, 12" single | recorded = 1997 | studio = | venue = | genre = Alternative hip hop, neo soul | length = | label = Columbia | writer = Wyclef Jean Jerry Duplessis | producer = Wyclef Jean Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis | prev_title = Guantanamera | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = In the Zone | next_year = 1999 }} "Gone till November" is the third single released from Wyclef Jean's debut solo album, The Carnival. It peaked at number three on the UK Singles Chart, its highest chart position."UK Singles – 1952–2013". In the US, it peaked at number seven on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. It also peaked at number two on the Hot Rap Songs chart and number nine in the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Composition The orchestral accompaniment, which was arranged and conducted by Sonny Kompanek, was performed by the New York Philharmonic Orchestra. Remix The remix of "Gone till November" features R. Kelly and Canibus, with backing vocals by Khadejia Bass, and contains interpolations of the songs "Michelle" by The Beatles, and "Karma Chameleon" by Culture Club. A separate music video was also made for the remix version. Music video The music video is set in an airport and features a cameo appearance by Bob Dylan when Wyclef sings, "I'm knockin' on heaven's door like I'm Bob Dylan." It was filmed at Los Angeles International Airport on November 20, 1997. Chart performance Gone till November peaked at number seven on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and spent a total of 20 weeks on the chart. It also peaked at number 9 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. In the UK, the song debuted at number three on the UK Singles Chart and spent a total of 9 weeks on the chart. This became Wyclef's highest charting single on the chart. The single was eventually certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales of over a million copies in the United States. In popular culture The song is featured in the episode "Frank Falls Out the Window" (season 11, episode 2) of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, being sung by the main characters; two of whom later listen to Jean's version while discussing his later embezzlement charges. Track listing ; UK CD1 (665871 2) # "Gone till November" (Album Version) – 3:28 # "Gone till November" (Pop Version) – 3:27 # "No Airplay" – 4:42 # "Bubblegoose" (Bakin' Cake Version) – 3:30 ; UK CD2 (665871 5) # "Gone till November" (The Makin' Runs Remix) – 4:05 # "Gone till November" (The Makin' Runs Remix Instrumental) – 3:42 # "Guantanamera" (Roxanne, Roxanne, Oye Como Va Remix) – 4:17 # "No Airplay – Men In Blue" (featuring Youssou N'Dour) – 4:46 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References Category:1998 singles Category:Wyclef Jean songs Category:Music videos directed by Francis Lawrence Category:Songs written by Wyclef Jean Category:Song recordings produced by Jerry Duplessis Category:Songs written by Jerry Duplessis Category:Song recordings produced by Wyclef Jean Category:Columbia Records singles Category:1998 songs